User blog:LastationLover5000/Naruto 641 - The Main Attraction
Welcome to the Chapter Review Corner The chapters has been released, and that means it's time to blog. To those new to my blog, welcome. To my continued readership, all I have to say is, thanks. SARA, start the broadcast. Are you ready to begin? Alright, before we even begin, lemme just point out that if there are any users from The Bleach Fanon here, please refer to this link here for this blog. Due to bit of drama involving Obito, and the various opinions on him, I am adding this blog to both The Bleach Fanon Wiki as well as the Naruto Fanon wiki. This way, everyone can comment as they like without worrying about getting into an arguments with the two sister wikis. This also means if anyone from BFF's sister wiki comments here with the intent to start an argument, despite my link to the TBF blog (which will have the same content as this blog here), they came here looking to start a problem. I'm putting that out there now, to avoid a bit of drama later. However, if someone on this blog leaves a comment about Obito himself with the intent to start an argument (that includes direct Obito insults and the like), Ten has so graciously agreed to deal with them, preferably with a temporary ban as a suitable warning. Obito has become a very polarizing subject amongst the fandom, breaking the base everywhere between those who think he is a tragic villain with a credible backstory who we should all see as the hero, or someone who should get over his problem, is a product of bad writing, and the like. I myself will avoid any snide comments towards Obito from this point on, to ensure we keep a nice, friendly environment on my blog. Now, let's all have fun. Picking up at the suspenseful end of last week's chapter, Obito's Dust Release sphere is about to explode and take out Naruto, Sasuke, and Minato. Sasuke shields Naruto with his Susano'o hand as Minato tries to grab the bloody sphere because...touching it has worked out so well for the other Kage? Tobirama, however, appears and grabs the bloody thing, before vanishing again: ...Somehow, I do not believe announcing yourself is a go-! -explosion sound effect- Tobirama: Crapbaskets! Obito:...so...you're all aware this basically equated to a game of hot ninja potato? While all this is going on, Madara is battling Hashirama on their grand scale again, saying he has his reasons for keeping Hashirama there a little longer, even though he'd much rather be doing something else....which totally contradicts your orgasm when he showed up about 8 chapters or so ago. Madara, just propose already, that's why you're keeping Hashirama around. (I would like to point out Madara is probably my favorite non-Hinata character). Shikamaru meanwhile, is issuing mental orders to everyone, and proving once again he is a badass without being an Uchiha or a Jinchuriki, and Temari thinks he'd have made an excellent Hokage. Pity it's such a drag. Minato decides to make an opening to attack Obito. At least that was the plan, but... LEEROY JEEEEENKINS! Until Sasuke just charges in like a dumbass (when Itachi is not alive, his IQ seems to drop...alot), and Naruto follows after. They merge their Kagutsuchi and Rasenshuriken back into the terribly named Scorch Release: Halo Gale Jet Black Arrow Style Zero (which brings this chapter's Rasenspam count to 1, I remember when I used to do those). Minato and Tobirama resign themselves to the foolishness of youth and utilise the combination of the Hiraishin Jutsu to switch Obito into the range of fire...and the technique doesn't seem to do much. But, hey, at least Naruto and Sasuke are pleased. Naruto: Hey, Sasuke. Remember when we combined our Chidori and Rasengan to defeat Shinga in Tsukigakure? Sasuke:...no? Naruto: Good, neither does the fanbase. Now, without further ado, let's bring in the scoreboard. Score Kishi's art is always very good art, and the effects this week were awesome. 10/10. The story, I'd say 4/10, we're not really getting too far (as in no one has yet died, this war is still a thing, we haven't resolved anything yet and you know Obito will shrug off that attack better than Nappa withstood that Pokémon). So, 4/10. The fight however, is 8/10. I loved the effects, I love the action, and that is what made this chapter for me, the decent fight is what allows me to swallow my own pride and call this chapter Good. NARUTO are all done for today, but it'll be back next week. BLEACH is still on hiatus, but spoilers will be provided during this time and I will post them when they arrive. I'll see you all next week. Also, as a prize: Category:Blog posts